Sibling Love
by Unicornsbelike
Summary: What if the Winchester's Dean, and Sam had a sister named Amelia. Well these are one shots of Amelia growing up with them. Sorry I suck at summaries and also this is WINCEST but NOT Dean/Sam. It's Dean/Amelia (OC)


p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Going To The Zoo and Animal Noises /span/span/strong/em/span/p  
blockquote  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null" emstrongDean:13 Years Old /strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Sam:9 Years Old /span/span/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Amelia:4 Years Old/span/span/strong/em/p  
/blockquote  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/span*/span/spanspan class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/span/strong/em/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Dean, Sam, and Amelia were at Pastor Jim's house waiting for their dad to get back from his latest hunt. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"They were dropped off 6 days ago it was only suppose to be 4 days but their dad ran into complications. The Winchester siblings were looking miserable as they watched some show on TV. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Mia's little body was siting on Dean's lap reverse her head resting into the crock of his neck she was breathing the scent of her big brother which always made her feel safe. Jim then come up with an idea "emstrongHey, Dean, Sam, Amelia you guys what to go to the zoo/strong/em," Jim asked the kids whose faces lite up with joy. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Little Mia moved her little head to look at Jim smiling her arms still rapped around Dean's neck. He took their facial expressions as a yea and smiled. /span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/span*/span/spanspan class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/span/strong/em/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"They had finally arrived at the zoo after a 20 minute drive. Jim bought the kids and himself tickets so they could go into the zoo. "emstrongCan we wook at the pengwens first plwese (Can we look at the penguins first please)/strong/em" Little Mia asked Jim looking up at him from her spot by Dean holding his hand tightly. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Jim smiled at Mia "emstrongSure pumpkin lets go/strong/em," Jim said as they began walk towards the penguin area. Mia squeaked loudly squeezing Dean's hand as tight as she could jumping up and down making Dean chuckle. They went from habitat to habitat looking at all the animals from Bears to Dolphins, Lions to Spider Money's. They even looked at Koalas. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Mia loved them all she was an animal person. Half way through the animals Mia got tired from all the running, walking, jumping, and skipping she did out of excitement so Dean carried her. They stopped in front of a mural that had a bunch of colors and animals it was really cool to Mia because she loved art. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Anyway they took a picture in front if the mural with Mia's on Dean's shoulders her fingers intertwined with his short dirty blonde hair as Dean held on tightly to her legs not wanting her to fall. Sam stood next to Dean arms crossed and leaning against the mural smiling up at his big brother and adorable little sister. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Jim snapped a picture with his camera, and Dean took Mia down from his shoulders and she thought he was going to put her down so she pouted her little lips and her eyes began to water. Dean chuckled and kissed her forehead and put her on his side and they started to walked around again. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Once they were done with looking at all the animals Mia was exhausted as was Sam. Pastor Jim was now carrying Sam while Dean continued to hold Mia. Mia rested her head where she always did in the crook of Dean's neck her breath tickling his neck. Mia began to fall asleep as they got to their car. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Dean went to put her in her car seat but she held on like a spider monkey "emstrongCome on Mi-Mi you got to go in car seat so we can go home/strong/em," Dean said to her softly as he continued to try to pull her off. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null""emstrongNo me want you to stay wif me De you no weave (No I want you to stay with me Dean you are not leaving)/strong/em," Mia said back with tears on her face soaking Dean's Metallica shirt. Dean sighed sadly he didn't like it when his siblings cried. Everyone could see that Dean and Mia are close they have been since she was born even with their 9 year gap they we're inseparable. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Where one of them were the other was surly not far behind. It was a struggle for Dean to go to school because Mia would cry every morning for him to stay. They were connected at the hip literally Mia would always be on Dean's hip when he held her. Mia also loved her other brother Sam but they did connect like her and Dean did but she loved him just as much she couldn't live with out her big brother. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Sam and Jim were already in the car waiting for Mia to let go of Dean. Jim sighed knowing that was not going to happen for a while so he caved. "emstrongHow about you sit on Deans lap for they car ride/strong/em," Jim suggested knowing Mia would agree. Mia imminently stopped crying and looked up at Jim. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"" emstrongWeawy (Really)/strong/em," Mia asked him excited. Jim nodded with a sigh and Mia almost jumped out of Dean's arms. "emstrongYou hewr dat De we can sit togefer (You hear that Dean we can sit together)/strong/em," Mia smiled in joy making Dean smile back. Dean climbed into car setting Mia on his lap reverse clipping the seat belt over the both of them as Mia laid her head in her spot of his neck as they drove to Jim's house. /span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/span*/span/spanspan class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/span/strong/em/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Once they got home Sam and Mia took a nap on the couch with Dean watching the TV which was on mute. Mia was...well can you guess...if you guess she was on Dean's lap and her head was in the crook of his neck then you are correct. Sam's head was on the arm rest and his short legs just barely not touching Deans leg. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"The TV was on mute but Dean was mainly staring at his little sister playing with one if her brown curls as he always did it helped her sleep. Mia's breathe was tickling Dean's neck but he wasn't complaining he liked it. Once the littlest siblings were awake Sam started to teach her animal noises. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Dean went to the bathroom after about 5 minutes of watching his little siblings sit on the floor making animal noises. So far Mia had down Rooster, Cow, Pig, Horse, and Dog. When Dean was done in the bathroom he walked into the kitchen to see Jim making dinner for the kids and himself. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Dean asked if he needed help and Jim just shook his head "Thanks but it's fine Dean go hang with your brother and sister," Jim said to Dean. Dean nodded a thanks and walked back into the living room only to hear Mia make a loud roar that sounded like a tiger. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null""Wo there My Little Tiger," Dean said teasingly picking up Mia in one fast motion an arm under her butt and an arm around her stomach and playfully nibbled on her neck his lips making Mia explode with giggles. Dean lowered her down still nibbling on her neck then pulled her up and spun her around as she shrieked with laughter. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Sam chuckled at his siblings. " S-s-s-Swammy p-pwe-se help me (Sammy please help me," Mia begged her other older brother in between laughs and Sam just laughed and began to tickle her as Dean held her still. Mia was now dieting from laughing so hard. "I-i-I gi-ve up," Mia yelled in between laughs. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Her brothers finally stopped because Jim called them in for dinner. Mia was now hiccuping from laughing so hard. After dinner Sam went to the bathroom closes to his room and got ready for bed. Dean ran the water for a bath for Mia as she stripped down. Mia sat down in the tub as Dean put bubbles in the water. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Mia giggled as she played with the bubbles. Dean started to wash her body with soap. Mia would never admit this but she loved it when her brother bathed her. The feel of Dean's warm fingers caressing every inch of her body. Once Dean washed her hair he rinsed it out and pulled her out if the tub rapped her in her favorite purple towel. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Dean dressed Mia in a white nightgown and white undies. Then brushed her hair as she showed him all the animal noises Sam taught her earlier. Dean finish brushing Mia's hair and they laid down together in their queen bed. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Dean landed down on her back with one arm spread out and Mia's head was on the bicep of his out stretched arm and one of her arms was covering his stomach which was pretty muscly for a thirteen year old probably because of all the training his dad puts him through. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null""I wuv you De (I love you Dean)," Mia mumbled tired then innocently gave Dean a kiss on his pulse making a shiver run down his you ask he has no idea. Dean /span/spanspan class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"kissed just behind her ear before they both feel into a deep sleep Dean mumbled a phrase he still says /span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null" "emstrongLove you to Mi-Mi/strong/em,"/span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="null" data-reactid=".n.$mid=11402624658200=2084f7e49c5d1196b92.2:.0"span class="null"Hope You span class="hiliteStyle"strongENJOYED/strong/span this is just a little taste of what I will be writing./span/span/p 


End file.
